Dreams Come True
by miligurl08
Summary: AU Songfic Graduation by Vitamin C. HErmione has liked Ron for all 7th year. Her dream is for him to ask her to dance.


"Dream Come True"

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except Jodi, Rosie, and Lola. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own Graduation either. It belongs to Vitamin C.

**For my best friends. Thank you for a dream come true**.

Notes:

(In this story Ron and Hermione were just acquaintances.)

'thinking'

"talking"

**It was the Graduation ball and Hermione had liked Ron for pretty much the entire 7th year. The only people who knew were Rosie, a muugle, but specially invited to the ball by head girl, a new friend she made 6th year, Lola, and her friend Jodi, a new friend from this year. During the previous two balls that year she had hooked up both Jodi and Lola with their, at that time, "crushes." She knew that they were trying to get Ron to ask her to dance, it was her they had said earlier while they were getting ready, but Hermione was really shy, and she didn't want them to actually get him to ask her to dance. She had enjoyed liking him from a distance, helping him in potions was good enough for her.**

**"Come on Hermione, you know you want to dance with him. PLEASE, why don't you just ask him?" said Jodi.**

**"You know why. AND don't you dare go tell him I like him or want to dance with him." Hermione while steadily glaring at Jodi, Rosie and Lola.**

**"Fine, we're gonna go get some ice cream. See you around," the Lola and Rosie said while walking to the ice cream table.**

**Hermione walked over to the Weird Sisters set-up with Jodi.**

**"You know what we should get them to play?" Hermione said.**

**"What?"**

**"That song, "Graduation", by Vitamin C. It would be perfect way to end the evening."**

**"Yeah...it would. I'll be right back. I think I want some ice cream after all. You request the song. Ok?"**

**"Yeah, sure."**

**Hermione went over to the request table to learn that the song had already been selected for the final song for the night. She went over to get her pumpkin juice from the table, and she saw Ron. He was getting the new-fangled berry juice that had been introduced to the wizarding world. She stopped, and turned around to go find her friends.**

**hour and a half later**

**It was getting near the end of the ball. Hermione was waiting anxiously for the end, not only for the song, but for her friends to stop bugging her to about Ron.**

**"Look, for the final time, I am going to a muggle collage next year, I won't see him probably again. I DON'T WANT TO DANCE WITH HIM!!" Hermione screamed, but softly enough for everyone in the room wouldn't hear.**

**"Fine. We won't do anything." Rosie said sadly.**

**About 10 minutes later her song came on.**

**Hermione was sitting on the side of the stage, getting ready to listen to her song.**

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

**"Hermione, would you like to dance?"**

**'I'm gonna kill them' she said in her while trying to process what was happening.' Ok, Ron is asking ME to dance. Ok. I have to answer him.'**

**"Sure."**

**Ron put her hands around her waist and she put her hands round his neck. She couldn't believe it, it was happening.**

I keep thinking times will never change

Keep on thinking things will always be the same

But when we leave this year we won't be coming back

No more hanging out cause we're on a different track

**'It's ok Hermione. All you have left is 2 weeks, and you won't see again more than likely, SO JUST ENJOY THE DANCE!!'**

And if you got something that you need to say

You better say it right now cause you don't have another day

Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down

**Hermione looked up at Ron. "Did Rosie, Lola, and Jodi put you up to this?"**

**He looked down. "Yea."**

**Sure she felt disappointed, but she was happy that he a least would let her let her dream come true.**

**She looked back around the dance. The Weird Sisters had announced this was the last dance. The couples were starting to pair off. Luna and Neville. Draco and Pansy. Lavender and Justin. She finally found her friends at the back of the room grinning like idiots. 'I'm gonna thank them and then I'm gonna kill them' she thought laughingly.**

These memories are playing like a film without sound

And I keep thinking of that night in June

I didn't know much of love

But it came too soon

And there was me and you

And then we got real cool

Stay at home talking on the telephone with me

We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared

Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair

And this is how it feels

**Later on Hermione would only remember a few parts of that night. But, Ron asking her to dance, her first dance with a guy her age, that, she would always remember.**

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

So if we get the big jobs

And we make the big money

When we look back now

Will our jokes still be funny?

Will we still remember everything we learned in school?

Still be trying to break every single rule

Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?

Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

And this is how it feels

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

La, la, la, la

Yeah, yeah, yeah

La, la, la, la

We will still be friends forever

**Hermione looked up. There was Harry Potter, Ron's best friend just smiling. 'Oh boy, I may not see Ron, but I will see Harry. He's going to a college near me and his girlfriend, Ginny, is going to the same one as ME! Dang it. Oh well'**

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?

Can we survive it out there?

Can we make it somehow?

I guess I thought that this would never end

And suddenly it's like we're women and men

Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?

Will these memories fade when I leave this town

I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

As we go on

We remember

All the times we

Had together

And as our lives change

Come whatever

We will still be

Friends forever

**Hermione loved her best friends for the best night of her life.**

**Author's Note-**

**THIS IS MY FORST STORY AND IT HAS SENTIMENTAL VALUE. Please don't flame.**

**mili**


End file.
